bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hot Troll Deviation
The Hot Troll Deviation is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on October 14th, 2010. Plot Summary Howard is embarrassed when a secret of his is revealed and Sheldon and Raj battle at work. Katee Sackhoff and George Takei guest star as Howard's love gurus. Expanded Plot When the guys run into Howard's ex-girlfriend at the Cheesecake Factory, he ends up confronting his lingering feelings for her. He seeks help from Penny, who agrees on the condition that Howard reveal the reason behind his breakup. He confesses that Bernadette caught him engaging in cybersex with a fellow World of Warcraft player, later revealed to be a male colleague at the university. Howard and Bernadette discuss their relationship at the restaurant and make amends, deciding to give it another try. They go out on a date and are last seen making out in her car. Meanwhile, Raj needs to find a job or risk getting deported. Sheldon agrees to let Raj work for him in his office. Sheldon and Raj argue about whether or not Raj can have a desk. Sheldon cites budgetary reasons and Raj offers to buy his own desk, provided he can put it in Sheldon's office. Sheldon arrives at the office later to find Raj sitting behind a large and ornate desk. Sheldon demands it be removed and Raj refuses, leading to an escalating battle of annoyances. Eventually, Sheldon tries to "smoke" Raj out with noxious hydrogen sulfide gas. Raj decides to counter by lighting aromatherapy candles, igniting the gas. Raj covered in black shute and his (recently acquired) parakeet vacate the office in a cloud of smoke with Raj stating: "This is not over." Quotes Raj: ''I'm telling you, if Xenon emits ultraviolet light, then those dark matter discoveries must be wrong!'' Sheldon: ''Yes, well, if we lived in a world where slow moving Xenon produced light, then you'd be correct. Also, pigs would fly, my derriere would produce cotton candy, and the Phantom Menace would be a timeless classic.'' Raj: ''You're so arrogant! If you were a superhero, you're name would be Captain Arrogant. And you know what his superpower would be? Arrogance!'' Sheldon: ''You're wrong again. If my superpower were arrogance, my name would be Doctor Arroganto.'' ---- Howard: (To Raj)'' No, no, he won, suck it up.'' ---- Sheldon: ''This isn't a desk, this is a brobdingnagian monstrousity!'' Raj: ''Is that the American idiom for "giant big-ass desk"?'' Sheldon:'' 'It's actually British. ---- '''Sheldon: ''Why do you even want this here? Its size is completely disproportionate to its purpose.'' Raj: ''Well seeing as its purpose was to piss you off, I'd say it's spot on.'' ---- Sheldon: Alright, I see what's going on here. This is the opening salvo to what will be a escalating series of juvenile "tit for tat" exchanges. Well titted. Raj: Thank you. Sheldon: Stand by for my upcoming tat! Guest Cast * Katee Sackhoff as Howard's love guru * George Takei as Howard's love guru Trivia *Title refers to Howard's online affair with Glisinda the Troll in World of Warcraft. *The affair is said to take place under the bridge of souls. The bridge of souls is a part of the Auchenai Crypts instance in Outland and you cannot get under it in the current state of the game, you also can't have sex in game without a illicit mod. *Katee Sackhoff is the second female who plays herself on the show. *George Takei is seventh person who plays himself on the show. *In one scene, Howard can be seen wearing a Mr Pacman belt. *Raj revealed that he has six siblings, with three brothers and two sisters. (Presumably, one is hermaphroditic.) *Leonard is a quarter of an inch taller than Howard. * Raj uses a Nerf Dart Tag Hyperfire (Lime Green re-release) in the scene on the right. * The Marshmallow Shooter that Sheldon uses in this episode can be ordered at marshmallowville.com * In the scene before Sheldon enters his office and see's Raj's new desk, he breaks the 4th wall by looking towards the audience for a moment. * Apartment 4A, Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the main setting for the series, makes no appearance in this episode. Video thumb|400px|left|Howard confesses what went wrong in the relationship Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Articles With Videos Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard